


What Happens in Temples Stays in Temples

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: When Vala's father, his twin teenaged daughters, and a five-month-old baby come to the SGC, they seek help in finding a kidnapped Vala, who left the SGC over a year ago. Yep. That's right. Count the months. A little angst, humor, some hotness.





	What Happens in Temples Stays in Temples

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

"What is it, Walter?" Landry asked turning from his task.

"It's video only, sir."

"Let's see it." Landry looked up to the monitor over Walter's head.

Two dark haired teenage girls stood in front of an apparent battle scene - to the General, one looked pissed off and the other one scared. Someone was on the ground moaning behind them.

The pissed off one jerked a thumb behind her towards the injured person as the other twin spoke, "Our dad, Jacek, told us to call. He's been shot, our half-sister Vala was kidnapped, and we got stuck with this." She lifted a fussy, kicking baby up for all to see. "We need help."

Amazed by the information related, it took Landry a second to speak. "Is the area secure?"

"Shit, yeah it's secure! They left, hurry it up. We don't have a clue as how to help him. And that," the mad one pointed distastefully at the baby dangling in her sister's hands, "is about to drive us nuts!"

-o-o-o-o-

Colonel Reynolds and rest of SG-3, along with a med unit, come back through the Gate, Jacek, the girls, and a baby in tow. Reynolds looked none too happy as he handed the baby, crying pitifully, to Carter, who with Mitchell and Daniel, waited alongside Dr. Lam.

General Landry and the defense team stood on the other side of the ramp as Siler worked on a ladder in the background. Teal'c, ever observant, head cocked to one side, watched fascinated from behind the chaos of people.

Walter, standing up in the control room, looked down on the curious scene as the throng of SGC personnel and refugees all began talking at once.

The med team led Jacek out, explaining to Dr. Lam that it was no more than a flesh wound.

General Landry bellowed out, "Quiet!" Everyone in the Gateroom stood frowning at the now screaming child, except for Siler who stopped his work and exchanged a knowing look through the glass, with Walter. 'Here we go again.' They seemed to say.

Carolyn went to take the baby, her concerned gaze on the two teenagers. "What happened? Was the baby hurt?"

"Nah, it wails a lot when she's not right there." The sister, looking Gothic in her dark outfit, complete with tattoos and piercings, seemed unconcerned.

The infant screamed louder when Carolyn tried to take it from Sam. Wide eyed and overwhelmed, Sam tried to pass it off to the girls. Both stepped back and shook their heads in refusal. Finally Sam handed it to Daniel, and baby immediately quieted.

Giving the infant a confused look, Daniel shrugged, eying the teenagers. "Who does he, she, it belong to?" He stuck a finger in the waist of the diaper, pulled it open, and peeked inside…"He."

"Vala and some guy. We don't know him." The other sister, looking a bit like Dorothy of Oz, slammed her hands on her hips. "Vala said his name is Daniel something or the other."

Siler fell off the ladder.

They all missed Walter, stepping back in surprise, and tripping over his chair.

Mitchell scowled at Daniel and Sam smashed her lips together trapping the squeak inside.

SGC heads all cranked around slowly and Daniel felt the flush rise on his cheeks.

"Jackson, is there somethin' you forgot to tell us?"

"That's it. Jackson! That's the one. We call the baby Jack." The 'Dorothy' sister explained excitedly.

"Jack!" Came the hallelujah chorus.

"Yeah, she calls it stupid baby talk names, but we call it Jack 'cause it pisses her off." Laughing, Miss Gothic, tilted her head and studied Daniel.

Daniel looked down at the cooing baby. "Nope. Not mine."

Carolyn narrowed her eyes and told Daniel to get the child to the infirmary. Stat!

With a frustrated frown, General Landry instructed the rest to follow. "Let's see what we can find out from Jacek"

Looking back at Siler, Landry held out his hands in frustration and quirked a bushy brow. Rubbing his head, Siler shrugged, pushed himself up and returned to his task. Landry followed behind the two girls, asking the twins for names.

"I'm Mikela," The tattooed one answered, as the two, side by side, followed the circus of people through the gray halls. "this is my sister, Jena."

"You don't know where they took Vala?" Sam took her gaze off the baby now sleeping in Daniel's arms.

"Hell no! Some glowing-eyed freakazoid snatched her and took off!" Mikela sashayed right up behind Daniel. "So you're the father? Kinda geeky aren't you? I figured her to be more attracted to the rough and ready type." She took a quick, admiring glance at Mitchell, and winked. "But then again we really don't know her that well. She's just been around a little over a year and she keeps to herself."

Mulling that over, the entire group remained quiet for a short time. Finally, Carolyn bluntly asked the archeologist who carried the baby, "are you absolutely sure there is no way that baby can be yours? Because you can save it a lot of extra poking if I have a target to look for. Absolutely, no way?" The following crowd all stopped behind Dr. Lam and Daniel in the middle of the hall. "Absolutely sure?"

"No."

-o-o-o-o-

Within three hours SG-1 had gated back to the planet to find any clues as to where and who took Vala.

Daniel refused to answer any more questions, and Teal'c and Sam had stopped bugging him.

Not Mitchell. "So that's really why she left. Not, as she insisted, to see her father and help him with the girls he'd recently re-acquired…she took a 'leave of absence' that turned into a resignation, and you knew all along why she left."

"I did not! Why won't you believe me! I had no idea. I was as shocked as the rest of you. More. She told me, just like all of you, that she was happy with her family and was tired of the SGC. Like you, I thought she really was. Really. I had no idea. Can we drop the subject, at least for now? We need to find her."

Teal'c and Sam exchanged a knowing look. Daniel had been despondent after Vala left, even though he pretended otherwise. But her leaving was classic Vala, and like Daniel and Mitchell, they thought she must have been unhappy. Because of her past, they all took it for granted that was the reason for her sudden departure. Obviously not.

Mitchell narrowed his eyes towards Daniel. "You realize, Jackson, you left your kid at the SGC with those two funky girls, Jacek, and Jack O'Neill?"

-o-o-o-o-

Jack had arrived at the complex just before SG-1 stepped through the Stargate. He insisted he'd taken the 'job' of investigating Vala's abduction to keep the IOA out of it. No one really believed him. They all knew Jack O'Neill was not about to miss out on this fiasco!

A few days after the team went through the Stargate, Jack returned to the infirmary to take another look at Daniel's baby. Daniel's baby…Daniel and Vala. That meant...well... a lot of paperwork and that the spacemonkey and the spacepirate had...among other things...created a spacebaby!

Jack was grinning as he strolled through the infirmary. He turned a corner to find Vala's two sisters leaning over the crib, looking like vultures. "They left you two alone with the kid!"

Popping straight up in unison, the evil twin, Mikela, glared, and Jena, the nice one, smiled.

"That creepy woman you call a doctor, made us take some sort of crash course, she called it red cross, whatever that means, in baby sitting. What a bunch of fuckin' hooey!"

"Watch your language, Mikela. You're on a military base." Jack straightened his jacket and moved closer.

Mikela narrowed her eyes, stood tall, and matched Jack's authoritative stance. "So, who cares!"

"I do! And I'm in charge! So buckle it up or I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Jena laughed, receiving a glare from her sister. "Oh, 'Kela, I think you've met your match!"

"You got a name, Mr. I'm In Charge?" Kela nibbled the piercing on her lip.

"Jack."

"Jack!" The twins cried out in unison.

Kela frowned. "You're not the…"

"…real father are you?" Jena finished.

"Hell no!" Jack blanched at the thought.

"Stop cussing, it's not allowed." Kela grinned.

"Right. No. I assume you call him Jack because his last name is Jackson?"

"Yep. But Vala says he's last name is Mal Doran. I don't think she's real happy with the geekazoid." Kela went back to watching the baby sleep.

"Yeah, he affects people that way." Jack took a peek into the crib. "Can I pick him up?"

Jena frowned. "I guess - it's your call since you're in charge. But if he starts bawling again you gotta keep him."

"Okay, fine." Jack lifted the sleeping child expertly and cuddled him in the crook of his arm. "Damn. He does look like Daniel. Weird."

"I think he looks just like Vala. He's sweet and shy like her, too." Jena rubbed the baby's arm.

"You say you've known Vala more than fifteen minutes? Sweet and shy? In what universe? In what reality?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Bra'tac." Teal'c clasped the Jaffa's arm. "Thank you for coming, old friend. What have you heard?"

The two walked away from the cargo ship, back towards the rest of SG-1. The team gathered around the Jaffa Master.

"ValaMalDoran was taken by Sobek."

"One of the lesser gods. Once the leader of Qetesh's army." Teal'c explained to his friends.

"Yes, the same." Nodding, Bra'tac spoke to Daniel. "Qetesh banished him far out into the galaxy for his incompetence after he angered Ba'al. He has a fleet of no more than four Motherships, a few Alkesh. He has lost much recently in his fight with the Lucian Alliance. I believe he may be after nothing more than treasure to fill his waning coffers. My spies tell me ValaMalDoran is being held on a planet without a Stargate, with only Sobek and a small contingent of guards. There is only his Mothership over the planet. He cares not to attract the attention of Ba'al. Who does not realize he still exists."

"Is she alright? Has anyone seen her?" Daniel's concern was evident. He obviously hadn't slept in days or shaved. The P-90 was gripped so tightly in his hands, his knuckles were white.

"She is well DanielJackson." Bra'tac laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "He has not begun to torture her; Sobek will take his time, thinking he is well hidden from prying eyes. I do not believe he has the courage to do more than try to intimidate her."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Mitchell muttered under his breath, "Let's go. We got us a Princess Momma to rescue."

Daniel took the co-pilot seat aboard the cargo ship, "I'm glad she's okay because I'm going to strangle her myself."

Teal'c grabbed the shoulder of Daniel's vest and hauled him out of the seat. "And I will strangle you if you do. Move."

Reluctantly, Daniel moved from the seat and sulked alone near the back of the ship knowing he was very unpopular with his friends right now. He didn't care. "Bra'tac, how long before we reach the planet?"

"No more than three days."

-o-o-o-o-

Vala's breasts ached again. Each time they filled, her heart would ache too, as she feared something had happened to her child. To her family. Would she never be found? Would she never see her son again?  _Oh Daniel, I should have stayed no matter what. It's what our son deserved. And now I've abandoned him to god knows what. My only hope is that someone contacted the SGC. Are you coming for me? Well, hopefully not you, I could just strangle you! But come anyway._

Sobek stood before her in the cell. He had been stupid when she was trapped inside of Qetesh and he was stupid now. He hadn't tortured her, other than feeding her gruel, bread and water, keeping her from a bath, and generally annoying her with his idiotic questions, as if she had any monetary treasure to give up.

Before Sobek was finished with his boring rhetoric, his First Prime rushed into the room, whispering to his Master.

The Goa'uld look frightened. "Ready the ship, we leave at once!"

Vala's brow rose in question.

"It seems you have powerful friends, Qetesh. Our long range scanners have detected a vessel."

"It's Vala. And the Tau'ri have come to rescue me? Well, you better run along. They'll be here soon with their big war ship."

"But you will not be here." Sobek's eyes glowed as if he thought it would scare her.

"And they will follow, and follow, and follow."

"They are more than a day from here. I will destroy this place and you along with it!"

Her breasts swelled at the thought of her child left without a mother. "Leave me alive and I will tell you where to find the treasure. Remember the one we took from Yu? I have it hidden well."

Sobek stepped closer to the cell. "How will I know you speak the truth?"

"How will I know you won't blow me up?"

"Agreed."

Vala affected her best Qetesh stance and pretending reluctance, gave him the Gate address to one of Ba'al's strongholds and the Goa'uld left, making sure the cell was securely locked.

The minute he cleared the room, Vala started working on the lock, using the prongs of her favorite bejeweled hair clip, which had still been perched in her ratty hair.

-o-o-o-o-

"There is no Mothership here, but there is one life sign on the planet." Bra'tac turned as the team began to move towards the ring room.

"Hold up there, Daddy, I've got a plan, and it says you stay here." Mitchell placed an arm across Daniel's chest.

"What!"

"You heard me. You're all wound up. And besides, I don't think Momma's gonna be too happy to see you."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm smilin'? You need to stay here with the ship; Master Bra'tac will be accompanying us…"

Daniel's eyes lifted to Mitchell's. "Cam. I have to go."

With a shake of his head, the colonel sighed. "Alright. Your right. Let's go."

-o-o-o-o-

The hideout of the failing System Lord, Sobek, was shabby with only a remnant of its glory days. Vala sat on the throne, sideways, legs slung over the side, her arms folded across her aching breasts. It'd been twenty hours since the idiot Lord Sobek ran. She had cleaned up as best she could and dressed in some garish Goa'uld get up. But there wasn't a scrap of food to be found.

The rings activated, and she grabbed the zat out from under her butt.

Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel appeared as the rings left again. Legs swinging forward, she glared at Daniel. "Where the hell have you been! Did you bring my child? No?" She zatted Daniel with a, "Humph!" Standing, Vala muttered, "Sorry," to the others, "you have him, right?" When she got a big smile from Sam, Vala approached the team. "Did you bring chocolate by any chance?

-o-o-o-o-

Vala, sitting up in the infirmary bed, fed the baby, with Carolyn, Sam, Cam, and Teal'c standing around grinning like proud aunts and uncles. Jacek with his daughters, Mikela, and Jena, stood on the other side of the bed. Daniel was obviously absent, having been banned by Vala.

"Jack spoiled him rotten. We should have insisted he stay for a few 0200 feedings." Carolyn took the sleeping child from Vala and placed it in the bassinet beside the infirmary bed. "It's late, he'll be hungry again in a few hours, so we'll let you get some sleep."

Teal'c and Cam nodded and left. Jacek kissed the baby's temple and led the girls out without a word of protest from them.

Carolyn checked Vala's monitor as Sam hesitated to leave.

"Vala, what really happened?" Laying a hand on Vala's arm, Sam squeezed gently. "What happened that made you leave us?

Vala looked down a moment, and then began to whisper, relaying her side of the story.

-o-o-o-o-

**It was on PR1-983. A planet with three moons, trees, rocks - standard scenery.**

**Mitchell pointed off towards a large temple, "Vala you go with Jackson to his happy place. Me and Sam'll check out the village, Teal'c watch our backs." The temple, no more than a few hundred yards to the left, rose spectacularly from a small hill. Across the clearing where the Stargate stood, a deserted village sat on the opposite hill.**

**"Daniel, what is this?" Vala ran her finger across carvings that portrayed couples in various sexual positions. Her finger hesitated over the depiction of a standing position and she shined the light of her P-90 on it.**

**Daniel turned from the column he'd been studying, brush in hand. "Holy…ah…it's…damn!"**

**"Is there some way we can cut out this entire section and take it back with us? I'd love to have it in my room."**

**Closing his eyes he shook his head. "No!"**

**"I've seen these before. In one of your books. I had thought you had some pornography stashed until I researched it and realized it's just another ancient tome to you. Karma Sutra…right?"**

**"Yes." Ignoring her as best he could, Daniel rigorously attacked the clots of dirt on the column in front of him.**

**"Hmm, very stunning, isn't it?" She slowly ran the light over the depictions before making her way across the short distance towards him.**

**"Be quiet or leave. This takes a lot of careful work." His efforts paid off as a plethora of Hindu goddesses began to emerge.**

**Vala leaned against his back. "Darling," her arms went around his waist, "don't you get the least bit…turned on by those?"**

**"No." From the slight shake in his voice she knew he lied.**

**Her hands slid down his belly, tucking her fingertips into his waist band. "Not at…"**

**The brush dropped and he grabbed her wrists, snatching her hands from his pants and holding her arms out. He let go, spun around, demanding, "stop it!"**

**"Pfft!" With a flip of her hair, Vala returned to her investigation of the wall. "It's sweltering in here." She removed her vest and jacket, and leaned her back against the stone, her head resting beside the erotic carvings.**

**Vala closed her eyes remembering that day, nearly a months ago, when Daniel confessed he had feelings for her, but ...that no matter his feelings, his attraction, he knew better then to get involved with his teammate. He'd been adamant.**

**No matter what she told him she feared he would not believe how much she cared for him. Her eyes opened slowly, just in time to see him whip his head back forward.**

**He chipped a piece of dirt off the column and stared a moment at the artifact as if telling himself to 'get a grip'. His hand trembled as he brushed the dirt from the figure of a deity.**

**Leaning amidst the erotic pictures on the wall she watched him take a deep, steadying, breath as he concentrated on his work. He was as turned on as she was, and she knew it!**

**Daniel stopped brushing and the ample, naked breasts of the Goddess came into vivid and colorful view.**

**Eyes drilling into the back of Daniel's head, she sighed. "And who is she? That's the one I want. If she wasn't so plump, she'd look like me."**

**"Ganga." He turned towards her with a scowl that quickly faded as his eyes widened..**

**"What Darling?" She leaned seductively amidst the sensuous forms, her dark hair loose, playing the part of a goddess in a black tank top. One brow rose slowly, invitingly.**

**He moved towards her. The brush dropped once again to the floor.**

**She bit her lip, then took a deep breath. Her head tilted, arms dropping to her sides, and her hands pressing against the wall behind her.**

**Sweat beaded on his brow. Removing his vest he tossed it behind him.**

**She waggled her brows, licked her lips.**

**He wiped the sweat with the back of his hand, removed his glasses, tucking them in his jacket pocket.**

**"It's incredibly hot in here," Vala whispered, provocatively.**

**Daniel pulled her tank top over her head and threw it aside. "Now?" He tamped down the sane voice in his head telling him this was not a good idea – but he could only take so much and the years had chiseled away at his old self leaving a gap where she at opened his heart to love again.**

**"Much, much hotter." She slowly removed his jacket and ran her hands under his T-shirt, up his belly to his chest. "Very hot."**

**Mouth open and blazing, Daniel kissed her, pressing against her, fitting into the cradle of her body. His hands slipped under her chemise, skimmed across her ribs, coming to fully encompass each breast. With a greedy moan, he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, trying to stop what he frequently referred to as 'this madness', his eyes landed on the carving beside her head. The one of the couple standing. His mouth returned to assault hers as he began to loosen her belt.**

-o-o-o-o-

"Whoa! Vala! Too much information." Sam blushed profusely, and Carolyn gave Sam a 'why'd you stop her at the good part' look.

"What happened…afterward?" Sam turned away, pretending to check on the baby. She needed to clear the image of Vala and Daniel in the temple from her mind.

"Well, not much. After we got back to the SGC, Daniel said we'd talk. We didn't. When I went to his office the next day, he ignored me. Saying he had a lot of work…imagine that…and he needed time to think. I noticed the Karma Sutra, along with five or six other books near it, missing. I decided I'd give him a some time, you know how he is, and so I left. Three weeks later he was still 'thinking' and acted like I had a Prior Plague.

"Obviously, I was a bit put out with him. As you all know, it went a little wonko after that. We were back to bickering. I'll admit I was hurt and confused. Then, well, eventually, I got suspicious, feeling sick, no menses, nothing. I took one of those packaged test, lifted it from the infirmary, sorry, Carolyn. And it was positive. I got scared. Me! It was worse then the whole Ori thing. That at least I had some understanding of. I came up with a plan. Jacek had asked me months before to come and help him with Kela and Jena. I needed to leave. Mostly to get away from Daniel. I really couldn't imagine life with Daniel if he found out. I would never know if he stuck with me because of something between us or because I was pregnant." Vala didn't shed a tear. She'd put up her old walls and sat there seemingly having come to terms with her dilemma.

Sam, at a loss of what to say, laid a comforting hand on Vala's arm.

"So, now what?" Carolyn sat on the side of the bed, staring concerned, at Vala.

"I'm going to take my family, all of them, and leave."

"None of us want you to leave, Vala. And what about Daniel? Doesn't he have some rights here?" Moving closer to the crib again, Sam smiled.

"No." Vala shook her head emphatically. "I have a new life now. He made his feelings clear. He has no rights. None."

"DNA says otherwise." Carolyn looked at Sam, then back to Vala.

"I don't care! You cannot keep me here against my will!"

"We'd never do that." Sam smoothed the dark hair of the sleeping child. "What did you name him?"

"I didn't. I haven't decided. I'll wait until something comes to me. I call him lots of interesting things, sweetheart, darling, baby, things like that, and as you know, they call him Jack. No way will I call my child Jack! Sorry, Sam."

Sam laughed, her gaze still on the baby. "He's beautiful Vala. You must be so proud of him. So happy." There was a wistful tone to her voice.

-o-o-o-o-

At 0400 Daniel slipped into Vala's room and settled into a chair between the crib and her bed. He'd been the biggest fool that ever walked upon any planet. Before she left he had tried many times to think of what to say to her. To figure out if they could have some kind of future and still work together. He'd even considered resigning from SG-1 and being a consultant to the SCG, but in the end he'd waited too long.

There was no way he would ever convince her now that he cared for her. Because whatever he said, she'd think it was only because of the child. Daniel's eyes shifted to the squirming, squeaking baby. Quietly he stood and carefully lifted the child, snuggling it to his chest as he sat again.

The emotions that washed through his body were intense and brought stinging moisture to his eyes. A son. He had a son, and more importantly, Vala's son. God, he'd never felt so distraught and so happy in his life.

"Hey, little guy." Daniel tucked the soft blanket under the baby's chin. He was rewarded with a heart stopping coo as the boy blinked up at him. With a weary sigh, Daniel rubbed a chubby pink cheek with his knuckle, "What are we going to do? Huh? Will I be chasing you two all over the universe to try and convince your mother that I love her? Hmm? I'd do that, you know. Yeah, that's funny." Grinning in response to the playful happy reply from his son, Daniel leaned and kissed the baby's forehead. "I should have resigned right away. I should have told your mother how I felt about her. I should have done something, but I let her leave and it broke my heart."

The baby blew a tiny bubble and cooed as if trying to talk. "And what is your name? I don't even know your name. That's just god awful." Daniel heard someone enter, and he wiped at the tear that threatened to fall. He turned. "Teal'c? Come to check on our little guy and his mother?"

"Indeed." Hands behind his back, Teal'c spoke softly, leaning for a better look at the bundle in Daniel Jackson's arms. His eyes lifted to Vala, and he stood straight, but she shook her head, and closed her eyes again.

"He's beautiful and perfect, like her. What the hell am I going to do? How can I fix this?" Tears gathered once again.

Teal'c laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Why did you not tell her your true feelings following the…event?"

"I don't know. I'm an educated man without a bit of sense. Just plain stupid."

"Hey." Cam whispered, wandering in. He moved to Daniel's side. "Can I hold him?"

"Not now. Maybe later." Daniel grinned, blinking "I just got him."

"Sure. He's a cute little thing. Hopefully he'll have her looks and your smarts, 'cause otherwise it could get rough." Cam's eyes twinkled with humor.

"I can't let them leave without me. You know that, right?"

"I know, buddy, I got your resignation, I wouldn't expect anything else. It won't be the same without you, but you have my support." Cam couldn't resist running a hand over the baby's thick dark hair.

"Shh!" Sam admonished tiptoeing in. "Don't wake Vala, she needs her sleep. Let me hold him." Without waiting for permission, Sam took the child from Daniel's arms.

"Hey! I was next!" Cam whispered gruffly.

Teal'c and Cam gathered around Sam, inspecting the prize she'd procured.

Daniel felt the loss like a physical blow. He ducked his head, trying to hold himself together. Finally, he gave up and buried his face in his hands. His words flowed with a shaking breath. "I don't know what to do. She'll never forgive me. I don't know what to do."

"You could start by naming our son."

Daniel jolted at her voice. Vala leaned up on her elbows, crying softly, but her tear filled eyes held forgiveness and love.

Starved as he was for the feel of her, he moved, gathering her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry. God, Vala, I love you."

"I know, darling." She wept, "I know, I'm the stupid one. I ran, scared. It must have been the hormones! I never give up. I've been miserable without you. Will you forgive me?"

He could only nod. Pulling away, he took her jaw in his trembling hand.

"Where did they go with our son, Daniel?"

He turned to find the room empty. "I'm sure he's fine." He kissed her gently. "I love you," he said against her lips. "I'll tell you that every day for the rest of my life. I'll follow you wherever you want to go. Just don't leave me behind. Please."

-o-o-o-o-

"Whoa, Jackson, what have you got there!" Cam took one end of the heavy stone that Daniel struggled to carry.

"Something I found that I'm sure Vala will love."

"No souvenir for your father-in-law and those two hoodlums you call sisters-in-law?"

Sam walked over to check out the stone slab as Teal'c took the weighty piece from Cam and Daniel. "Who's that?"

Daniel beamed. "Ganga, Hindu Goddess."

Sam blushed. "Oh."

Grinning at Sam, Mitchell winked. "Dial the Gate, Carter, before Jackson decides to bring the whole damned temple back and reconstruct it inside the mountain."

Punching symbols, Sam grinned back, "I don't think Vala needs it...but maybe I do. I wonder what shipping would cost to Washington?" When the kawoosh settled Sam disappeared into the shimmer.

Teal'c bowed and vanished with the heavy stone carried casually in his hands.

"What's that all about? Jackson, you know what she's talkin' about?"

"Not a clue. Let's go, I don't want to be late for dinner. Besides, Jack's at my house, taking up baby time. I have got to go!" Walking through the horizon, Daniel left Mitchell standing stunned at the top of the steps.

"Gran'maw always said there'd be days like this." Cam mumbled, following his team home.

~END


End file.
